Haruna, Endou y el caso del Kidou perdido
by Keita-chan
Summary: Después de que Endou por primera vez se cuestionara el extraño trato que recibía de sus managers, se dio cuenta de que de ellas había una única chica que parecía pasar de él. ¡Pero en que clase de situaciones termino únicamente por esta chica! (Pareja crack)


**¡Que ondas mi gente!**

**Ha sido tanto… desde que publique (X'D mi inspiración está en vías de querer irse, creo), pero hoy vengo intentando algo complemente diferente: ¡Una comedia romántica! Ya entramos en febrero, el mes del amor (?) y para conmemorar quería publicar este One-shot justamente el 14 de este mes (cosa que no logre :'D [me iré a la emo esquina TwT]), que me tarde un montón porque no sabía exactamente de qué hacer esto, sobre todo por la pareja sobre cual tenía que tratar (está sumamente crack, aunque no tanto XD), me da que ya habían fics sobre ellos, aunque son pocos (jamás he leído uno asi que no estoy segura) asi que yo me sumare a esa minoría. Créame que estaba algo complicado, aunque me base en algo que me dijo Cris-chan (Kannaby) y una imagen que me compartió Angy (Por cierto gracias Angy, me salvaste, como siempre XD) y he aquí lo que resulto; solo decir que como no soy muy experta en esto del romance (parezco chico, aunque creo que hay varios que son más románticos que mi X'D) puede que me haya faltado o sobrado, asi que quedan advertidos que puede ser muy simple o causar diabetes (?) pero en fin; vamos a darle, vemos que resulta de toda la locura que me idee en la cabeza (XD)**

**AVISO: **este One-shot participa en el reto "San Valentín Crack" del foro de Inazuma Eleven.

**ACLARACIONES: **La letra entre comillas, en cursiva y negrita corresponde a la parte narrada desde el punto de vista de Endou, las letras únicamente en cursiva son flashblacks.

**Ahora sí, ¡Vámonos al One-shot!**

**READY! GO!**

**ATENCIÓN: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5 (Yo quería ver los hijos de Fubuki, Fudou, Kidou, Aphrodi, Goenji, Kazemaru, y a Toramaru saliendo con Juka, pero como IE le pertenecía a Level 5 no me quedo de otra más que soñar y desquitarme en mis historias ¬¬)

_Haruna, Endou y el caso del Kidou perdido…_

"_**Puede sonar extraño, pero… ¿Qué harían si el hermano de la chica que te gusta intenta matarte y que poco después de haberte amenazada desaparezca?"**_

Aquel chico de cabellera castaña y banda naranja miraba el horizonte del campo de futbol mientras se cruzaba de brazos y piernas analizando por primera vez en su vida la situación que se acababa de plantear. No se es de decir que esto llamo la atención de varios de sus compañeros que se encontraron sorprendidos con su repentino cambio; varios pares de ojos curiosos se posaron sobre él, cosa de la cual el chico no se dio cuenta. Con un quejido pensativo el chico cerró sus ojos y medito seriamente alarmando por décima vez a los chicos presentes.

Ese chico, específicamente ese chico conocido como Mamoru Endou por primera vez en su vida se preguntó: "¿Por qué las managers de su equipo actuaban tan extraño delante de él?", paranoico no estaba, mucho menos loco, él sabía perfectamente que algo les pasaba, como cuando Natsumi volteaba la mirada cada vez que lo veía, o Aki que se sonrojaba como si hubiese sido expuesta al sol de una playa desierta e incluso la misma y tranquila Fuyuppe que varias veces bajaba la mirada, aunque pudiese ser que se sintiera acongojada por el incidente de su "cita no planeada", pero aun así seguía habiendo algo que no cuadraba en todo aquello.

—Oigan… —Intervino Endou de improvisto—, ¿Por qué la chicas actúan raro? —El tumulto de jugares que se había creado a su alrededor lo miro con un ceja alzada sin comprender su pregunta.

—Define raro —Dijo Tsunami—, raro en el tema de que de vez en cuando se enojan sin razón, de porque se ven en el espejo cada diez minutos, porque se maquillan tanto que parecen hacerle competencia a los payasos de circo, o porque simplemente son mujeres y nadie las comprende.

—¿Eh…? —La cabeza de Endou daba vueltas, se había perdido en una pequeña fracción de palabras—, raras en el sentido de que… siempre que me ven… bueno… actúan raro —El pensar de Endou era que pese a que lo había dicho aun no podía comprender exactamente que era, pero para sorpresa de él mismo la mayoría del equipo capto rápidamente el mensaje.

—Endou… —Hablo Kazemaru—, ¿Es que no lo comprendes? —El aludido negó.

—¿Qué debo comprender? —El sonido seco de las miles de manos que fueron a parar a las frentes de los jugadores apago el incómodo silencio que provoco aquella pregunta.

—Hiroto. Explícale con manzanas a este que no comprende ni con señas y palos —Reclamo Fudou.

—Lo de los palos no es mala idea —Comento Someoka.

—Mejor que sean balonazos.

—¿Por qué todos apoyan la violencia? —Dijeron Hiroto y Fubuki.

—Hiroto, mejor díselo ahora antes de que Someoka y Goenji se alíen y maten a Endou a base de palos y balonazos.

—Bueno, Endou-kun, te lo explicare de la manera más simple —El pelirrojo se aclaró la garganta y con hondo respiro dijo:—. Las mujeres son seres delicados y complejos, eso se demuestra con sus acciones tímidas y retraídas al momento de ver a "ese" chico que les ha hecho suspirar desde que recuerdan, y… —Su "corta" explicación se vio interrumpida al ver como el castaño se perdía en la lejanía completamente ido en algún punto ciego del horizonte quedando sus palabras en un segundo plano—. Tu les gustas —Esa fue la corta y directa respuesta que dio al final Kiyama.

—Creo que ya lo sabía

No se requiere mucho para explicar la clara reacción que los chicos tomaron al escuchar estas palabras; mientras que unos lo miraban con asombro, otros, como Kogure y Fudou entregaban dinero a algunos presentes mientras estos le dedicaban un: "Te lo dije".

—¿Ya lo sabias? —Pregunto Kazemaru.

—Bueno, sí. No soy idiota si asi creían, se puede notar a kilómetros —Nadie repuso nada, estaba en lo cierto, pero lo sorprendente era que este se hubiese dado cuenta y que guardara las apariencias sumamente bien.

—Y nosotros que creíamos que el capitán no sabía de "El canto Endou" —Comento Kabeyama.

—¿"El encanto Endou"? —Pregunto el castaño—, ¿Qué es eso?

—Bueno, le llamamos asi porque por alguna razón todas las managers se terminan fijando en ti, excepto Otonashi, ella parece ser la minoría —Esas fueron las sabias palabras de Kazemaru.

—¡¿Qué quieres decir?! —Grito un pequeño grupo con un Genda incluido de por medio.

—¿Y a ustedes que les pasa?

—No ¿Qué te pasa a ti? ¿Cómo puedes decir que mi amada hermana es parte de la minoría? ¡Es la única que no se ha fijado en Endou! ¡Mi hermana no cae tan fácilmente por cualquier chico! —Ahí iban las palabras de hermano sobreprotector de Kidou.

Si bien era cierto que por alguna inexplicable razón sus managers terminaban por fijarse en el intrépido portero, el hecho de que la peliazul jamás mostrase el leve indicio de enamoramiento hacia él también lo era. Mientras el resto del equipo discutía, la mente de Endou voló por los aires mientras una única pregunta se formulaba en su cabeza: _"¿Qué se sentiría salir con una chica que no está enamorada de ti?"_, claro que el sentimiento era mutuo, él no sentía nada por ella, y ella no sentía nada por él, al menos eso era hasta las siguientes decisiones que él mismo tomaría.

"_**Tal vez me sentí muy seguro de lo que haría, soy un chico que experimenta toda clase de retos, que se esfuerza por sobrepasarlos; este sería sencillo o eso pensé. Porque una vez Midorikawa dijo que: lo más esperado siempre es lo inesperado, cuánta razón tenían sus palabras"**_

Esa misma tarde, después de la entretenida platica con sus compañeros y un entrenamiento digno del mismo infierno, el joven Endou camino por la calles de Inazuma Town con la cabeza en las nubes y sus manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón deportivo. Aquella pequeña duda aún seguía rondando en su mente, no lo carcomía como lo habían hecho otras, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerlo en ella por el resto del día.

Suspiro con algo de desgano, se encontraba fatigado, física y mentalmente; uno gracias a los "amorosos" ejercicios del entrenador Kudou, y otro por aquella charla orientativa que Hiroto y Kazemaru tuvieron la amabilidad de darle, sacándole preguntas inesperadas, preguntas que tal vez nunca usaría en su vida.

—_Supongamos que una de las chicas acaba de comprar un nuevo vestido..._

—_¿Cuáles chicas? —Fue por la enorme paciencia del pelirrojo que este no se abalanzo sobre el portero para ahorcarlo él mismo._

—_Las chicas del equipo —Respondió Kazemaru._

—_¿Hay chicas en el equipo? ¿Cuáles? ¿Y por qué nunca las he visto jugar? —Kazemaru fue el único que se dignó que abalanzarse sobre Endou y tomarlo por el cuello con ambos brazos en un intento de homicidio al portero. Para salvación de Endou el resto del equipo llego en su rescate mientras retenían a Kazemaru con todas sus fuerzas._

—_Bien. Te lo plateare así, Endou-kun —El castaño asintió—. Digamos que es Haruna quien ha comprado un nuevo vestido, ¿Qué harías si te pidiera su opinión? —Podía haber sido una coincidencia o por las circunstancias que Hiroto había puesto como ejemplo a nadie menos que la Otonashi. Endou lo dudo un momento mientras formulaba la escena en su mente, era la primera vez que lo hacía, si bien era un adolecente en pleno crecimiento aquel tipo de planteamientos jamás llego a su cabeza, salvo por aquellos que implicaban la temática futbolera o cualquier cosa que tuviera relación con ella._

_Endou abrió la boca listo para dar su respuesta cuando vio una inminente aura asesina dirigirse a él y claro que sabía perfectamente a quien le pertenecía. A una corta distancia, pero no tan corta, Kidou lo observaba fijamente con los brazos cruzados y aunque la oscuridad del lente de aquellos goggles impedía la vista a su ojos podía sentir como estos estaban claramente posados sobre él y nadie más que él; Endou trago grueso, eso no le gustaba nada. Medio equipo se dio cuenta rápidamente de lo que sucedía mientras otros aún seguían intentando armar la situación. _

—_Kidou, no te molesta, ¿Verdad? —Pregunto Someoka._

—_¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Estoy perfectamente bien! ¡Adelante, no se detengan por mí! —Pero el tono de sus palabras decía lo contrario—, anda Endou, responde._

_Aquel comentario no dejo al portero muy seguro de lo que debía hacer, mientras que Hiroto y el resto del equipo esperaban su respuesta, Kidou se tomó la pequeña molestia de lanzarle otra mirada asesina junto con un letrero con la oración "Se inteligente Endou, se inteligente" escrito en el. Estaba en un buen aprieto._

Lo único que hizo el aquel momento fue responder lo primero que vino a su cabeza, cosa que no fue lo más inteligente.

Llevaba un buen rato caminando por las aceras con rumbo a la tienda de abarrotes en busca de un poco de leche, un claro pedido de su madre; estaba por llegar a la entrada cuando en ese preciso momento pudo divisar a una silueta conocida y precisamente aquella que había estado atormentado su cabeza desde hacía rato.

—¿Otonashi? —Pregunto este un poco incrédulo.

—¡Capitán! ¿Qué hace aquí? —Pregunto la chica con su habitual tono enérgico—, ¿No debería de estar ya en casa?

—Lo sé, pero mi mamá me envío a comprar un poco de leche.

—¿En serio? Vaya coincidencia —Endou arqueo una ceja levemente confundido hasta que esta le indico con la mirada la pequeña bolsa que llevaba consigo.

Endou rio nervioso, ¿Cuántas coincidencias podían suceder en un mismo día? Era como si todo el mundo hubiese conspirado contra él para sobreponer el tema de la chica en todo momento. ¿Podían ser más que coincidencias?

—Bueno, creo que lo veré mañana, pase una linda tarde capitán.

La peliazul se despidió cortésmente mientras daba la vuelta contrariamente al camino de Endou y emprendía rumbo de regreso a su hogar. Mientras Endou veía como esta se alejaba lentamente no pudo evitar pensar en las innumerables situaciones en las que se había envuelto debido a ese único tema: "Haruna". Su mente se había puesto patas arriba por ella, sus amigos lo habían interrogado cual investigación policiaca y finalmente Kidou había intentado matarlo solo por responder mal unas cuantas preguntas, todas en relación a su amada hermana, ¿Qué tenía de malo intentar algo? Con unos cuantos pasos apresurados logro alcanzar a la chica y halando suevamente de la manga de su camisa logro que esta se voltease y la prestase atención.

—¿Capitán? ¿Sucede algo? —El tono de confusión en su voz era algo que debía esperarse, ser interrumpido mientras caminas tranquilamente es algo que sucedía, sobre todo por alguien que conoces, pero en este caso la situación se había tornado extraña, tanto para Haruna como para Endou—, ¿Capitán? —Pregunto nuevamente.

Pero Endou estaba perdido, aquel impulso que había tenido se había ido dejándolo completamente en blanco y con la boca abierta intentando exclamar palabras que parecían no salir.

—Es-Esto… O-Otonashi… —Hablo este a la vez que tragaba grueso—, _¡Vamos! ¡Solo dilo! _—Pero parecía más sencillo decirlo que hacerlo. Otra vez trago grueso—, ¿S-Saldrías… conmigo? —Sí, lo había dicho. Endou estaba en la luna, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Había pedido una cita? ¡Una cita con Haruna! Ni en miles de años se lo habría imaginado, una cita con la hermana de uno de sus mejores amigos.

—¿Eh? —Una pequeña exclamación de desconcertó fue lo único que salió de los labios de Haruna.

"_**Solo quería experimentarlo, no importaba si se negaba, pero el hecho de que respondiera positivamente me sorprendido. Nadie pudo prevenir los siguientes eventos, tal vez, incluso yo no pude prevenirlos"**_

Un pequeño "si" fue el detonante para una serie de eventos inesperados.

Días después de aquella peculiar petición la reunión de ambos jóvenes se llevó a cabo; Endou no planeo nada en específico, era su primera cita, claro, la vez que Fuyuka lo arrastro por casi media ciudad se podía catalogar como "cita", pero esta vez estaba consiente, muy consiente. A pesar del nerviosismo que el castaño presentaba y al aparente alejamiento mental que ambos tenían el uno del otro la cita salió mejor de lo que ambos pudieron haber esperado; en un principio el portero se encontraba en la misma luna sin saber qué hacer, se tensó de tal forma que parecía responder cada pregunta de manera automática y planeada, la peliazul lo noto y después de conversar un poco sugirió lo siguiente: "Solo sea usted mismo, capitán", no se conocían lo suficiente para tener más temas en común que el club de futbol, pero Endou supo que si deseaba poder disfrutar su primera experiencia romántica debía de ser tal y como él era. Aunque Endou no lo supiese, él podía llegar a ser tan romántico como se pedía, a pesar de que fuese inconscientemente

A Haruna le extraño la cortesía que este tenía, jamás se imaginó a su capitán como más que eso, un capitán, el hecho de que este fuese tan cortes y cálido con sus tratos llamo su atención, jamás había visto ese lado de él, tal vez muy pocos lo habían hecho y de cierta manera se sintió feliz. Endou era un gran capitán, pero también era una gran persona.

Aquel día, entre risas y paseos alrededor de la ciudad, ambos chicos sintieron una breve conexión, y aunque muy pocos lo notasen, parecían más felices al estar juntos.

"_**Mi estómago estaba echado patas arriba, si lo tuviera que comparar, sería como una red de futbol que es azotada por miles de balones. No es muy lógico compararlo con algo tan bizarro como una red, pero era la mejor opción para explicar mi situación"**_

A medida que el tiempo paso, la cercanía de ambos chicos comenzó a ser notoria, ya tenían varias miradas sobre ellos, sobre todo de aquellos que eran muy cercanos a ambos; nadie tenía malas intenciones para con su relación, bueno, tal vez algunos sí.

Ya muchos veían venir aquella situación, aquella en la que Kidou era parte de los protagonistas, y una que no prometía nada bueno.

—¡Espera! —Gritaron ambos chicos parando al de rastas.

—¿Ahora qué? —Cuestiono este con notable enfado.

—Te pedimos que te calmes y medites lo que vas a hacer, ¿Si? —Suplico Hiroto mientras obstruía el paso del castaño.

—¿Pero de qué hablan? Estoy completamente calmado, no are nada malo —Respondió.

—Te lo decimos por tu bien, Kidou. Baja esa escoba y da la media vuelta de regreso.

—Pero si solo iré a barrer cerca de las bancas, está muy sucio ahí saben, que estén Haruna y Endou ahí es solo una coincidencia —Por supuesto, nadie creyó la "convincente" respuesta y a regañadientes lo regresaron a la caseta del equipo.

Los pobres, Kazemaru y Hiroto, suspiraron con cansancio, llevaban días haciendo este tipo de intervenciones, era gracias a ellos que Kidou no había terminado matando a Endou y también había sido una gran bendición que varios de "los pretendientes" de Haruna tampoco hiciesen acto de presencia e inclusive sorprendía lo bien que se lo estaban tomando las chicas, hasta el momento ningún problema. Pero, ¿Por qué tomarse semejante molestia en un asunto que no tenía tanta relación con ellos? Simple, amor. Esa pequeña palabra de solo dos silabas podía cambiar a un ex emperador oscuro y a un intento de alienígena malvado. Ellos sabían a la perfección lo que era enamorarse y pasar un millón de jugarretas con tal de obtener el corazón de quien querías, y como los hombres y amigos que eran decidieron apoyar al enérgico Mamoru, pero entre tantos problemas, arreglos de mal entendidos e incluso favores que costarían una vida se preguntaban si lograrían sobrevivir a la unión de ambos jóvenes.

"_**Podía ser extraño que repentinamente dos personas que jamás pensaron en estar juntas decidieran intentar algo más que una simple amistad. Jamás me imagine que aquella chica que pasaba de mí y se limitaba a verme como su capitán pudiese entenderme como nadie. Tenía una actitud alentadora, luchaba por lo que en verdad quería y estaba decidida a enfrentar cualquier reto que se le presentase. De cierta forma me recordó a mí, por extraño que sonase"**_

Hormigueos, mariposas, nauseas, todo eso se revolvía en el interior de la peliazul, ¿Qué había hecho? ¡Dios! Ni ella misma lo creía, ¿En serio lo había hecho? Las piernas le temblaban, tenía el rostro completamente rojo y las manos cubriendo su boca. Los labios levemente curvados en una sonrisa nerviosa y las manos complemente abultadas entre su boca mientras los recuerdos del aquel pequeño momento aún seguían latentes dentro de su mente; como un reflejo paso la punta de sus dedos sobre sus rosados labios sintiendo el calor que estos despedían, "Caliente", fue lo que pensó. Había sido un fracción de pocos segundos en que logro sentir una inmensa calidez presionar sus labios, segundos que parecieron el cielo y el mismo infierno.

El solo recordar aquel hecho le revolvía el estómago y el tono de su rostro subía al máximo, ¿De veras lo había hecho? ¿Cómo diablos había pensado en hacerlo? Recordarlo la hacía desfallecer, ahora entendía perfectamente porque tantas adolecentes de su edad con tanta alegría y emoción hablaban de aquel momento llamado "Primer beso" aunque este no fuese fácil de describir. Estaba loca, si, sin duda lo estaba, había dado su primer beso, ¡Su primer beso! ¡Y con Endou Mamoru! ¡El mejor amigo de su hermano! Si hubiese un castigo divino para algo como eso seguramente estaría hundido en lo más profundo de infierno, pero nada comparado con la ira que tendría su hermano si se enteraba, o lo que sucedería si Endou se enteraba.

Pero es que había hecho una estupidez, una estupidez llena de amor.

Había ido únicamente a la caseta por su laptop, esperaba encontrarla y devolverse a casa lo más rápido posible, pero fue gran sorpresa encontrarse a aquel chico castaño dormido sobre la mesa del lugar con ambos manos como almohada con el rostro ladeado y sumido en un profundo sueño, se era de suponer que los entrenamientos del entrenador Kudou eran agotadores, tanto como para dejar a aquel chico en estado de coma soñoliento. Le pareció tierna la vista, eran muy pocas la veces que Mamoru presentaba esa imagen, jamás lo hubiese notado de no ser por meses atrás, meses que sin duda había disfrutado. Estaba embelesada con aquella escena y mientras se acercaba a la mesa para tomar su portátil fijo su vista en algo que poco después se convertiría en su presente martirio. Aquellos labios entre abiertos que se movían al compás sus respiraciones y el rostro tranquilo del castaño la incitaban a comer un acto de locura, un acto que consumo con un pequeño reclinamiento y una rápida acción de su parte presionando sus labios contra los de él en un pequeño y suave beso.

Para cuando reacciono no hizo más que cubrirse la boca, y con un rostro estupefacto, salir huyendo del lugar sin siquiera recuperar lo que la había obligado a ir. Estaba loca, en verdad lo estaba. Estaba loca de amor.

"_**Mi relación con Haruna paso de simples conocidos a mejores amigos, pero esa es la raya que quería sobrepasar, aunque no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. Pero lo haría, sin duda lo haría"**_

—¡Nuestro amor es tan _candy~_! ¡Nuestro amor es tan _candy~, candy~, candy~_! —Hay estaban, Matsuno, Handa y Atsuya con su pequeña serenata improvisada para su capitán. Eran de los pocos que habían tomado la nueva cercanía del chico con la manager como una oportunidad para molestarlo y hacerle un poco de _sano bullying _al castaño.

Por su parte Endou no encontraba cómo reaccionar a esto, estaban en pleno patio escolar y el bullicio que el trio tenia empezaba a llamar la atención de varios curiosos que no se abstenían de comentar.

—C-Chicos —Hablo el chico—, ¿Podrían calmarse un poco?

—Calmate Endou, estamos celebrando que finalmente te conseguiste novia —Hablo Handa.

—Pero no es mi novia… aun no —Susurro.

—¡Si capitán! Es gran noticia que tenga novia, sobretodo que sea Otonashi-san —Dijo Matsuno, a la vez que enroscaba su brazo alrededor del cuello de este y le golpeaba levemente las costillas.

—No es mi novia.

—Esto se lo tengo que decir a todos —Atsuya no se hizo de esperar y saco a toda prisa su móvil—, se lo mandare a mis contactos, lo publicare en Facebook, Twitter, Instagram…

—Pero, no es mi novia.

—… se los mandare a mis contactos en Gmail, Hotmail, Yahoo, AOL…

—Que no es mi novia —Repitió nuevamente el pobre Endou.

—Esto se lo tengo que contar a los de Teikoku —Como un rayo, Handa salió disparado del lugar rumbo a la sala de computadoras de la institución.

—Pero Haruna no es mi novia, ¡Handa!

—¡Espera! ¡Handa, yo también debo avisarles a los de Corea, Inglaterra, Brazil, Italia y a los Little Gigant! —Grito para correr tras el castaño.

—¡¿Tú también Matsuno?! ¡Pero si no es mi novia! —¿En qué enredos se estaba metiendo?—, Atsuya tú me crees, ¿Verdad?

—¡Shirou! ¿Adivina quién tiene novia? —El joven pelirosa desvió la vista de su móvil y corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia su gemelo dejando a un desolado Endou en mitad del patio.

—Que no es mi novia… —Misuto por lo bajo. A este nivel era inútil razonar con ellos.

"_**Cosas como esas siguieron sucediendo los posteriores días. Mis compañeros de aula al enterarse de esto, gracias a tres personas, comenzaron a bombardearme de preguntas, unas que no quería responder. ¡Dios! No quería ni saber que llegaría a pasar si Kidou escuchaba todo lo que decían. Estaba perdido, por ello recorrí a mi nuevo consejero amoroso… Midorikawa, que esperaba me sacase de apuros"**_

Precisamente ese día, después del arduo entrenamiento que Kudou les había impuesto, el joven portero se encontraba guardando sus cosas de las bancas de descanso y antes de ir directo a los vestidores se despidió amablemente de Haruna, deseándole feliz tarde y esperando poder verla al día siguiente; mientras lo hacía podía notar como esta bajaba levemente la vista de él y aunque no fuese muy perceptivo lograba captar un leve tinte rojo en su rostro, eso le recordó el extraño comportamiento que esta había tenido con él días atrás, como bajar rápidamente la mirada e incluso veces que parecía inspeccionar detenidamente su rostro, ¿Acaso se había perdido de algo? Como sea, siempre le restó importancia y dejo pasar el asunto ya que no tardó mucho en que esta volviese a su habitual trato.

Mientras emprendía camino a los vestidores un pequeño sonido lo detuvo y obligo a voltear la mirada para encontrar a Kidou tras una esquina haciéndole un ademan para que se acercase a él. Dudoso, Endou camino hacia él y dejo que este lo empujara hasta el fondo de la esquina en donde se paró de forma firme y autoritaria frente a él. Aquello no pintaba nada bueno.

—Endou. Hablemos —Había ordenado. Sí, no saldría nada bueno de aquello—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres con Haruna? —Había sido rápido y cortante—, ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con ella? ¿Entiendes en que te metes? ¿Sabes que es Haruna para mí? —Toda clase de preguntas parecidas a esas cayeron sobre él como balde de agua fría.

—Y-Yo… —El pobre Endou tenía todos los bellos del cuerpo erizados, ahora comprendía porque varios chicas habían desistido de acercarse a la peliazul. Kidou daba miedo—… b-b-bueno…

—Mamoru —No, ese tono sin duda no quería escucharlo, y que lo nombrase por su nombre tampoco significo nada bueno.

—Y-Yuuto… —El pobre estaba tan asustado que dijo lo primero que vino a él.

—Mamoru.

—Yuuto.

—Mamoru.

—Yuuto.

—Mamoru.

—Yuuto.

—Quiero helado.

Ambos voltearon la vista a la nueva voz que había entrado en su "amena" conversación solo para encontrar al joven Ryuuji sentado sobre el pasto tranquilamente.

—No se detengan, estaba aquí para admirar el progreso de Endou con su futuro cuñado, pero creo que me hace falta helado para disfrutar bien la escena.

"_**Midorikawa podía ser buen consejero amoroso, pero creo que debería de buscar un terapeuta para curar su obsesión con el helado.**_

_**Después de que pudiésemos proseguir nuestra conversación, Kidou pronuncio aquellas palabras que más temía: 'Aléjate de mi hermana, porque me olvidare de que eres mi amigo y te enviare al hospital con un bate'. Pero, por extraño que parezca, después de eso, Kidou desapareció."**_

Lo siguientes días después de aquel intento de alejamiento hacia la Otonashi, el mismo Yuuto desapareció. Esto consterno a Endou, ¿Qué había pasado con él? El portero pregunto varias veces por el a la dirección pero siempre respondían con que este se encontraba enfermo, incluso pregunto a su hermana y lo único que esta respondía era: "siempre que pregunto en su casa, me dicen que no se encuentra, y cuando pregunto dónde está responden con que ha dicho que se quedaría en casa de unos amigos lejanos, pero que cuando regresara se pondría al corriente de las clases", la respuesta era extraña, incluso más que la desaparición repentina.

Pero los sucesos extraños no pararon ahí, días después de que Kidou se fuese, un raro mensaje apareció en la pared de la habitación de Endou.

El joven acababa de regresar del entrenamiento, saludo a su madre, dejo sus zapatos en la entrada y subió hasta su cuarto con las únicas intenciones de descansar. Pero grande fue su sorpresa, que al entrar, lo que encontró en su blanca pared fue un mensaje escrito en letras rojas y húmedas que decían: "¡Te lo advierto, Endou!", si, no había duda, era Kidou; con miedo se acercó hasta las letras y posando su dedo sobre una de ellas toco el viscoso líquido que empezaba a bajar manchando sus paredes y con un temblor de manos lo llevo a su boca.

—¡Es Ket Chup! —Aquello se estaba poniendo feo. Kidou, donde fuera que se encontrase, hablaba en serio, el uso del Ket Chup en su pared lo decía todo.

"_**Los extraños sucesos no dejaron de suceder. Repentinamente mis guantes y balones de futbol desaparecían, encontraba dulces de coco sobre mi cama, yo los odio, así que no era muy agradable encontrarlos, incluso un oso de peluche que Haruna me había regalado recientemente ha desaparecido. Me estoy comenzado a preocupar. ¡Pero no! Estoy decidido, no importa lo que digan, estoy decidido a intentar algo más. Quiero hacerlo, quiero arriesgarme por primera vez, quiero arriesgarme a sentir algo nuevo."**_

Incidentes, peleas, bromas, preguntas, sentimientos nuevos y encontrados. Los días en que ambos se vieron como simples compañeros y conocidos quedaron atrás. Habían empezado con una cita improvisada, con algo que Endou únicamente quería intentar y sin pensarlo terminaron en aquella situación.

Había varios que rechazaron el hecho de que estuviesen juntos, muchos que sintieron el dolor de un corazón roto, otros que dispusieron de su ayuda para lograr que fuesen felices y varios que esperaban la solución a este conflicto. Uno de ellos era el mismo Endou.

Finalmente se había armado de valor. Ese fin de semana lo haría.

Salió de su hogar decidido, con la mirada firme, con un aura impotente y su mente completamente concentrada en su objetivo, pero… todas esas fuerzas se fueron al llegar finalmente a su destino. ¿Cómo podía una simple puerta ser tan desalentadora? Ahí estaba, frente a ella, ni siquiera estaba abierta pero los nervios ya lo comían vivo. Trago grueso y empuñando su mano la llevo hasta la fría madera de la puerta para golpearla; segundos después de haberlo hecho escucho el eco de los pasos acercase a la puerta, se estaba poniendo incluso más nervioso que antes, ¿Qué tal si eran sus padres quienes abrían? ¿Qué diría?

—_Hola, estoy aquí para llevarme a su hija _—Sonaba estúpido hasta con pensarlo, ¿Qué padre en su sano juicio dejaría ir a su hija con un chico que jamás había visto? Pedía que Haruna fuese quien abriera.

Y tal pareció que su suplica si había sido escuchada, pues finalmente la puerta abrió y con quien se encontró no fue sin más que la Otonashi que lo miraba con un rostro dudoso.

—¿Endou-kun? —El chico trago grueso. Se arrepentía, sin duda hubiese sido mejor que alguien más abriese la puerta—, ¿Pasa algo? Es extraño que me busques un fin de semana.

La mente de Endou quedo completamente en blanco, ¿Por qué había venido? Incluso esos pensamientos habían sido bloqueados. Pero debía de ser fuerte, sobrepasar su miedo y decirlo, eran solo unas cuantas palabras, pero eran palabras tan pesadas.

—Ha-Haruna, yo… —El joven Endou, que ya armado de nuevo con su valor, comenzó a pronunciar, pero antes de terminar el sonido de unos pasos y leves hojas movidas detuvo su acción. Aquello le hizo darse cuenta de que no estaban solos—. _Ahí no _—Si bien, el tiempo en que Kidou desapareció no había sido específicamente tranquilo, que este aun estuviese detrás de él era completamente espeluznante.

El sonido de los pasos y las hojas comenzó a hacerse aún más fuerte, tanto que el pobre Endou podía sentir una intensa mirada sobre su espalda produciendo un enorme escalofrió en él. Estaba asustado, sin duda lo estaba. Cuando los pasos siguieron aumentando y las hojas dejaron de moverse, Endou temió lo peor.

—¡Endou! —Los temores de Endou tomaron forma. Justo tras de él Kidou había aparecido después de su "repentina" desaparición, con un aura aún más inminente que antes.

—¡¿Hermano?! —Incluso la misma Haruna estaba sorprendida.

—¡Kidou! —El cuerpo de Endou seguía temblando, Kidou no tenía intenciones de que continuase con su plan.

—¡Helado! —Y Midorikawa que había aparecido para no perderse nada de la situación.

—¡Esta no te la dejo pasar, Endou! —Como el diablo encarnado Kidou corrió hacia ambos chicos.

Lo único que logro hacer Endou fue gritar y empujar a Haruna dentro de la casa cerrando la puerta con seguro, pero eso solo serviría por poco tiempo.

Fuera, Kidou estaba en su labor de destrozar la puerta a punta de hachazos mientras Ryuuji grababa todo con una sonrisa satisfactoria en su rostro.

—Esto tiene que quedar para la posteridad.

Mientras ambos jóvenes dentro de la casa intentaban tranquilizarse y encontrar salida a la situación, y al lugar. Había detalles que la peliazul aún no comprendía, pero ver a su hermano hecho una fiera era suficiente para que no preguntara nada. Ambos simplemente salieron por una de las ventanas y corrieron tan rápido como pudieron en busca de un lugar para esconderse; por su parte Kidou, que acababa de entrar al lugar, rebusco por toda la casa, pero al no dar con sus objetivos salió hecho una furia aún más grande.

—Espera Endou, dentro de poco conocerás a mi amada hacha.

Ambos estaban en situación de muerte, no literalmente, pero se podía comparar.

—En-Endou-kun… —Hablo Haruna mientras intentaba regular su respiración—, ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué mi hermano te sigue?

El agitado Endou exhalo mientras pedía unos cuantos segundos para recuperar el habla, pero fue entonces cuando recordó sus motivos iniciales, ¿Cómo rayos lo haría ahora? Tenía aun Kidou maniático tras de él y el tiempo también corría tras él. Mamoru se tensó, tal vez este era el momento adecuado.

Endou trago grueso—. Ha-Haruna… —Hablo—… y-yo… —Era tan sencillo, tan solo debía pronunciar unas cuantas palabras—… y-yo… quiero… —Pero el momento se vio interrumpido con la repentina aparición del nuevo sucesor de Jason encarnado con hacha en mano. Endou palideció.

—¡Endou! —Grito un furioso Yuuto—, ¡Ahora veras! —El castaño, al ver que este tenía claras intenciones de hacerle daño, o amenazarlo, con aquella imponente arma solo logro aferrarse a la Otonashi, cosa que termino por empeorar la situación—. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tocar a mi hermana?! —Kidou estaba furioso, furioso en verdad, por lo que no lo pensó ni dos veces para lanzarse contra el chico.

Pero, por extraña que pareciese la situación, la divina intervención de dos chicos logro salvar al portero; pues, Hiroto e Ichirouta aparecieron al rescate, ¿Cómo? Gracias al reportero Ryuuji que llevaba grabado cada segundo de la acción, el cual, al querer perderse un desenlace decente y bien premeditado, decidió que lo más indicado era llamar a los dos chicos que habían sido los responsables de retener a Yuuto durante todo este tiempo en un intento porque este no cometiese homicidio. Aunque viendo la situación actual, tal vez no fueron buenos custodios.

Metido en una red, Kidou pataleaba y gritaba porque lo sacasen para que pudiera acabar con Endou y que este no siguiera con sus claras intenciones de pretender a su hermana pero lo único que obtuvo fue una respuesta por parte de ambos: "Te dijimos que no dejaríamos que te interpusieras en esto. Ahora se buen Kidou y compórtate".

Ambos jóvenes, que veían como arrastraban al de rastras tuvieron la curiosidad de entender como cuadraban Hiroto, Kazemaru y sobretodo Midorikawa en todo esto.

Por su parte Endou se encontraba tan relajado, agradeciendo que finalmente Kidou se hubiese tranquilizado, al menos mientras estuviera en la red, pero aún quedaba algo que debía hacer y era mejor hacerlo ahora, antes de que cualquier imprevisto sucediese.

—Haruna —Dijo. Ahora estaba seguro, se sentía lo suficiente confiado para verla al rostro y finalmente hablarle—, yo he querido decirte esto desde hace tiempo —La peliazul le miro, un poco intrigada pero muy deseosa de escuchar sus palabras, tal vez se hacía una idea, pero quería escucharlo ella misma—. Yo sé que nuestra amistad es algo repentino, antes habíamos cruzado unas cuantas palabras y únicamente nos unían el futbol y nuestros amigos pero… conocerte tal y como eres ha sido una de las cosas más maravillosas que he hecho —Los ojos de Haruna se iluminaron, ¿Acaso estaría dispuesto a hacer lo que creía?—. Haruna Otonashi… —Dijo—, ¿Quieres ser mi novia? —Un enorme silencio se formó entre ambos, cosa que tenso a Endou, ¿Qué sucedía si se rehusaba? Tal vez se lo había planteado pero no estaba seguro de cómo lo podía afrontar—. Si-Si no quieres está bien…

—¡No! —Grito esta de improvisto—, bu-bueno, no me refiero a eso… —Contesto—. Me alegra mucho que lo hayas dicho Endou-kun, es decir bueno… también ha sido un gran placer haberte conocido más… quiero decir…

—¡Quieres decir "si" de una vez! —Todos habían olvidado que el joven Ryuuji aún seguía grabando.

—Mi-Midorikawa-san tiene razón… aunque no comprendo cómo aún puede seguir aquí —Hablo esta.

—Ustedes imagínense que no estoy aquí. Solo prosigan.

—Endou-kun —Le dijo—. Mi respuesta es sí.

Por un momento Endou quedo en blanco, ¡Había dicho que sí! De no ser porque había tomado las manos de la chica hacia unos segundos hubiese dado contra el suelo. Ni él se creía lo que acababa de suceder.

—¡Endou-kun! —Grito al ver como el castaño caía al suelo completamente pálido.

—So-Soy tan feliz… —Pronuncio por ultimo para caer inconsciente, pero al menos esto logro tranquilizar a la peliazul.

—Vaya forma de arruinar un momento romántico —Las últimas palabras en voz de Midorikawa.

"_**Fue verdaderamente extraño como comenzó nuestra relación. Pero no me arrepiento. Hubieron dificultades al inicio, sobre todo con Kidou, pero creo que nada de eso sera suficiente para que me arrepienta de mi decisión. No creo que lo haga. Y espero que asi sea por un buen tiempo."**_

**FIN.**

**¡Tachan! Café con pan (XD). ¡Finalmente lo termine! Aphrodi santo, me llevo tiempo (mucho, solo miren la cantidad de palabras XD) y como mi inspiración andaba como bipolar, se iba y venía, me tomo más tiempo del que quería, pero bueno. Solo espero que no se les haya hecho trabajoso leerlo (si, quedo largo y aburrido :D), así que solo esperar que les haya gustado, agradecer que hayan leído, perdonar las faltas ortográficas (que son muchas XD) y nos vemos en la próxima.**

**Matta Nee~ (ˆˆ) )**


End file.
